1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from PCT Application No. PCT/EP2006/001438, filed Feb. 16, 2006, and European Patent Application No. EP 05450034.3, filed Feb. 18, 2005.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to a transducer membrane, and more particularly to a transducer membrane that reduces acoustic distortions.
3. Related Art
Audio speakers act as transducers that convert electrical energy in an audio signal to acoustic energy. Small audio speakers may be incorporated into mobile telephones, speaker phones, headphones, personal data assistants, portable gaming systems, and other devices. In some applications, the transducer includes a transducer membrane that deforms to produce sound. When the deformations are nonlinear, however, the deformations may produce acoustic distortions noticeable by a listener. Therefore, a need exits for an improved transducer that reduces acoustic distortions resulting from nonlinear deformation in a transducer membrane.